Ryou's Pet
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: At age eight, Ryou finds a small little kitten, and then where he gets home he over hears part of a phone conversation his Father is having one day, and thinks that his parents are getting rid of him. Oneshot. Edited once more.


**Here's my edited one-shot about Ryou in his childhood at age eight.**

**Ryou's Pet**

**By Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: At age eight, Ryou finds a small little kitten, and then where he gets home he over-hears part of a phone conversation his Father is having one day, and thinks that his parents are getting rid of him. One-shot. Edited once more.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou Bakura was getting ready for school one morning, packing his bag with his school supplies.

"Be carefull with it John." said his Mother's voice. He peeked his head into the hallway from his room. "We want it to be perfect for the new arrival."

_New arrival?_ thought Ryou. He picked up his bag, and opened the door to see a white baby cradle in the living room when he walked into it.

"Isn't it lovely Ryou?" asked his Mother.

"It looks really nice Mother." said Ryou. Mother picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Now Ryou, you be good." she said placing him back down. "And wait for your friends to get here to walk to school. Okay baby doll?"

"Yes Mother." said Ryou.

"We'll see you when you get home Ryou." said Mother as her and Father left.

"Hmmm..." said Ryou thinking to himself out loud. "What would Mother and Father be doing with a baby cradle?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Because they're gonna have a baby." Joey answered at recess that day.

"A baby?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah, the same thing happened when Serenity was born." said Joey. "Looks to me you might have a problem."

"Why Joey?" asked Ryou.

"Well, my parents split up and Serenity isn't living with me anymore." said Joey.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryou.

"It's natural if there's a second child, the family splits up or gives one, preferbly the older one away." said Joey. "That's why I'm living with Dad. But maybe they'll let you stay if you can learn how to change diapers."

"Joey, my parents would never give me away." said Ryou.

"I know, I'm just joshin' ya!" said Joey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school that day, the gang started to walk home. They all lived on the same street. This made their communications much easier.

"And then my Father told me that I could finally get a pet." said Ryou.

"That's great Ryou, what are you going to get?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I was thinking about just getting a cat." responded Ryou.

"That's a great idea Ryou, I have a cat, and he's really loveable. They make great pets." said Tea.

Then there was a rustling in the bushes.

"What in the bloody world was that?" said Ryou. The rusltling came again, this time with a lot less force. "I'll go check it out." The small albino boy holding the straps of his knapsack on his shoulders, quickly darted his way to the bush, and placed down his bag before looking into the bushes. "That's all it is?" said his voice.

"What is it Ryou? A big beatle?" asked Tristan.

"No," said Ryou.

"If it were a beatle, he'd of screamed because he's scared of them." said Tea.

"Then what is it?" asked Yugi. Ryou took his head out, with something in his hands. He turned around and they saw it was a little kitten, only months old after it was old enough to be taken from his mother. It was really fluffy, it had white fur with gray every now and then. It even had chocolate brown eyes like Ryou's. They could all tell it was a stray and a female.

"It's a little kitten." said Ryou.

"Just look at it," said Tea. "I think it's a stray because it's fur is so messy and dirty. It has no collar and tags or anything."

"Well, I can't just leave her out here all alone in the cold." said Ryou. "I know! I'll ask Father when I get home if I can keep her, he can't say no because he told me I could get a pet."

They reached Ryou's front step a few minutes later.

"We'll wait out here, and you come out when you get an answer, okay Ryou?" said Yugi.

"I'll be all but five minutes." said Ryou going into his house. "Mother! Father! I'm home!" he shouted, voice echoing. "Mother? Father?"

"Yes, we do." Ryou's Father's voice was heard coming from the office of the Bakura house. "Yes, we can't keep it anymore." Ryou had his ear against the closed door listening to his Father. "Annie wanted to keep it, but it's about time we got rid of the thing." There was a few second pause. "It's white with little feet." Ryou jumped back from the door, and up against the wall in a panick.

"White with little feet? That's me!" said Ryou. He ran to the front hall, and didn't hear the next part of the phone disscussion.

"Yes, I'm sure Annie would be glad to give you our old baby cradle."

He bumped into his Mother.

"Oh, hello Mother. H- how are you this afternoon?"

"I'm glad now that you're home sweetie." said Mother. She spotted the kitten in his arms. "Oh, you found a little kitty."

"Yes, I did, and I was going to ask you if I could keep her." said Ryou.

"Of course you can." said Mother. "What's her name?"

"Well, Megami, I suppose." said Ryou ("Megami" is Japanese for "Goddess").

"That's a beautifull name." said Mother. "We'll go get her a collar and tags later sweetie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou brought his friends into his room, and closed the door.

"What is it Ryou?" asked Tea.

"I over heard my Father on the phone earlier." said the albino boy. "He said _Yes, we can't keep it anymore. Annie wanted to keep it, but I think it_'_s about time we got rid of the thing. __It_'_s white with little feet._"

"And what?" asked Yugi.

"I think they're going to get rid of me." said Ryou.

"That's nonsense, why would you think that?" asked Joey.

"I'm white, I have little feet, Annie is my Mother, and they want to get rid of the thing, which is me!" said Ryou. Then, his Mother knocked one the door before she poked her head into the room.

"Ryou," she said. "Somebody is coming by to pick something up in about twenty minutes, and your Father and I have to go out. Is that alright?"

Ryou nodded quickly before anyone could speak, and she departed the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, you can't just give up without a fight." said Yugi as the small eight year-old was packing his little drawstring bag to travel light.

"I can't help it." said Ryou. "I'm running away and taking Megami with me. If I hurry I can leave before they get here."

The door bell rang.

"So that's it, huh Ryou?" asked Yugi. "Three years since kindergarten, and you're giving up now and leaving?"

"If my parents don't want me and don't love me anymore, I'll just have to not love them anymore either, but I," began Ryou. "I don't want to go!" he said crying. "They're the ones that raised me and taught me the right things,... maybe I just got too perfect for them, that they just don't love me anymore. Where did I go wrong?"

"Well, we're not letting you leave like that buddy." said Joey. "I've gto a plan that will make them run away before they can even think of taking you away."

"Really Joey?" asked Ryou whiping his eyes on his sweater sleeve.

"Yeah, we're not letting anybody take our buddy away." said Joey. "I'm going to go settle this." he said walking out of the room.

He opened the door.

"Sorry. Mr. and Mrs Bakura aren't here right now. See ya." he said closing the door again. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang again, and he opened the door.

"Excuse me, I think Annie and John left something here for us." said a man. Joey's eyes looked to the side.

"Nope. Sorry. I don't see anything." said Joey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I spent a lot of happy times here in my little room," said Ryou closing his knpasack. "In my little basket bed." he said wipping more tears on his sweater sleeve. "I'm going to miss this place."

On the other end of the hallway, he Yugi Tristan and Tea stopped to listen to what was going on.

"But we came all the way across town to get it." said the man.

"And that ain't so easy, now that I'm pregnant." said a women with the man.

"Pregnant?" said Ryou. "Another one?" Then, his eyes fell to the baby cradle.

"How can you be so cold hearted?" asked Joey. "This is family! I'm sorry, you can't have what you came for! Good bye!" he said slamming the door shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou and the others ran to the living room not a minute later.

"Joey, don't tell me they've left!" said Ryou.

"Sure did buddy." said Joey. "Your worries are over." Ryou sighed.

"And I'm afraid your worries have only just begun." said Ryou.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"They're not giving me away!" said Ryou. "They're giving away the baby cradle!" said Ryou pointing to it.

"Uh-oh." said Joey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I'm so sorry." said Mother on the phone. "We'll be right over to drop it off." she said before hanging up.

"I just don't get it, you all mistaked Ryou for a baby cradle?" asked Father.

"Uhhh,... yeah. Basically." said Joey

"Actually, I mistaked myself for it." confessed Ryou. "I heard you on the phone saying you wanted to get rid of something that was white with little feet, and... I thought the thing was me, and that you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh my goodness, Ryou, you know we'd never want to get rid of you." said Mother. "You're our only son, and we want it to stay that way."

"You mean you really don't want to get rid of me?" asked Ryou.

"We would never even think of such a horrid idea Ryou." said Father.

"We have to get going, but we'll be back in about an hour or so." said Mother. "Don't leave the house Ryou." she said as her and Father left.

"A baby cradle," said Joey. "That's what it really was?"

"Well, at least you're here to stay forever Ryou!" said Yugi. "It'll take a lot more than that to seperate you from us!"

"There's a moral to this somewhere," said Ryou. "I just don't know what it is exactly." Megami jumped onto his lap. "I wonder what would have happened if they were really giving me away?"

"Let's not think about it." said Tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Owari**

**Well peeps, what do you think? Reviews please, and if you flame, next year when I turn fifteen, when I blow out my Birthday candles, I will wish all of the flamers that flamed me to come before a painfull and aggonizing demise! ♥**

**♥ Coco Gash Jirachi ♥**


End file.
